The Ferris Wheel
by OSUSprinks
Summary: ADMM Written for the Hideaway. Albus takes Minerva on their first Ferris Wheel ride.


_A/N: This was written for May's Quick Quill Contest at the Hideaway. I hope you enjoy! Happy reading, Mona_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked up at the large metal wheel held together, it seemed, only by thin metal strips each painted a more a garish color than the last. She quickly glanced at the muggle operator before turning her questioning eyes on Albus Dumbledore once more.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

His eyes were twinkling so brightly that they seemed to glow, outshining even the nearly overwhelming flash of the multicolored bulbs covering the large machine behind him. He smiled at her question, his whole face lighting up to reveal his excitement. In that instant, Minerva knew, safe or not, she would ride the blasted contraption. She would do anything for this man and risks to her physical safety had never stopped her before.

"Absolutely, Minerva. I have wanted to ride a Ferris Wheel for years. How fortunate they would include one at the carnival this year."

Minerva looked at him suspiciously. "Oh yes, how fortunate, and also how fortunate that you would just happen to ask me to attend with you this year." She smiled a little too sweetly before continuing, her sarcasm becoming bitter as her nerves increased. "Tell me, Albus: Could it be that the fairgrounds received a sizable donation from an anonymous benefactor this year?"

Her knowing glare and his sheepish look were interrupted by the operator ushering them onto the ride. Before Minerva knew what was happening, she had been squeezed into a small, rocking cart next to her best friend and boss, and the two were held in place by only a thin rail across their laps.

Albus wrapped an arm around Minerva's shoulders, allowing a little room between them. She smiled trying to appear at ease even as her knuckles whitened from her grip on his hand.

_His hand? When did I take his hand?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the wheel began to turn. Slowly, their cart made its way to the highest point of the ride. At each stop along the way, Albus would point out some new sight they could see and Minerva would nod as if she had heard him. In fact, the only sounds she was paying any attention to were the creaks and groans of the giant Ferris Wheel. With each movement, the machine's distress seemed to increase. Minerva found herself moving closer and closer to Albus as they moved higher.

"_Minerva_!"

She snapped to attention, forgetting for a moment about the precarious situation they were in as she realized she was now pressed against Albus' chest, her hands clinging to his strong shoulders.

"Y-yes, Albus?" She wondered how many times he had called her name before she reacted.

"My dear, are you alright?"

She nodded in response, finding strength in his beautiful blue eyes. She began to lean back to put some space between them, but found that he had wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. With a question in her eyes, she met his gaze once more.

"Do you know why I brought you up here?"

His eyes were darker now and there was a familiar look in them, one she could not read. There was a sudden tension between them that Minerva could not help but break.

"To see whether or not cats truly do always land on their feet?"

His laughter rumbled through his chest sending vibrations throughout Minerva's body. She joined in his laughter, feeling at ease for the first time since they had started this adventure.

She looked up at Albus just in time to watch his lips descend on hers. The kiss lasted only a second, but it was long enough for Minerva to know she wanted more.

"I've always wanted to do that."

Minerva was flustered as she responded, trying to remain calm and keep her cheeks from blushing. "Do what, Albus?"

He leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "Kiss the prettiest girl at the fair at the top of the Ferris Wheel."

She giggled as his beard tickled her neck, surprising herself. She started to tell him how long it had been since she had giggled and blushed, but was interrupted by his lips on her own once more.

As the Ferris Wheel continued to turn, Minerva gave into the kiss, deciding that next summer the fairgrounds would receive another anonymous donation, this time enough for a bigger wheel.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed my muse returning and allowing me to finish it! Thank you in advance for your reviews! much love, Sprinks_


End file.
